


Gambit Prime Naughty Times

by SoulofHorus



Series: Destiny Stories [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a Twitter Post, Consensual Sex, Did it on the ground, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friend wanted me to tag that, Horny Female, I'm Not Ashamed, In 'heat' of sorts, In Gambit Prime, Layla is horny af, Link in notes, Map is Emerald Coast, Needed To Happen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stranger Sex, They bang, They fuck in the middle of the match, Threatens privates, Wrote in like 3 hours, strangers fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: Two Guardians go into Gambit Prime. One goes to destress, one is horny and wants to have some fun. Both will get what they want.





	Gambit Prime Naughty Times

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on this twitter post: https://twitter.com/ad43l/status/1114792566715822081?s=12
> 
> I have zero shame for this, I was in a mood and the mood called for smut in the middle of a Gambit Prime match. Copy the link and paste it in your browser and see why. Like 2900 words based on a picture. You'll see this on twitter @ ing the creator of the picture. I do not intend to steal nor infringe on them. If they used their OCs, they did not say.

Layla enjoys participating in Gambit Prime, the newest version of Gambit. Even though the Drifter is one shady character, she enjoys the game mode. Layla is decked out in her Notorious Invader armor. Layla loves the red color that shines off the armor. It makes her feel fierce, after all, she saved the City from the Red Legion and Gary. That asshole. She finished off Gary with her signature six-shooter, the Golden Gun. She went to Drifter down in the Annex, his new pad, since he moved from the little hut he was in.

“How you livin sister?” Drifter asked with a light chuckle.

“I’m livin, you got a Gambit Prime match ready? I need something to shoot.” She chuckled out just as much.

“I see, the arena is Emerald Coast, I got seven already queued up, head there and I’ll get you all sorted.” Drifter informed her.

Layla nodded and transmatted to her ship. On the short flight to the Emerald Coast, Layla is in a ‘heat’ of sorts. Her sex drive is overloading, it happens every month-month and a half. She needs to get fucked and soon, she will literally take anyone. She needs to feel something inside of her. Her fingers can only stimulate her so much. A few minutes later, she was arriving at the Derelict. The ship that houses all sorts of fun and toys. Mostly Drifter’s toys for Gambit, but he has some  _ other  _ toys. Ones that Layla got to experience. She only goes to him from time to time. No one knows that Layla goes through these ‘heats‘, except for ones who research it or she lets the person know afterward, so they don’t form attachments. She likes the surprise laced in her victim’s tone to see a female Guardian on top or bottom of them. Layla doesn’t care. As long as she gets some, and she swears by the Traveler she was going to get some.

When she gets on board the Derelict, Drifter was flipping his Gambit coin to decide who they were going to fight today. Layla wasn’t paying full attention, she was eying her potential targets. There were three females, one male. The females were one of each class, but the male was a Warlock wearing Notorious Sentry Armor. The yellow glow being the outstanding feature, but Layla was thinking about what was under the armor. Layla was licking her lips on the inside of her helmet, she wanted to phase through the glass to get him, her core already felt like it was throbbing.  She was the Hunter and he was her prey, and she won’t let her prey get away easily. She was eying the Drifter for a second while he said ‘Fallen, on the Horizon!’ 

Layla checked her Malfeasance Hand cannon and Sole Survivor sniper rifle. She was ready to shoot some heads, and get some head. She looked up and noticed the Male Warlock was eyeing her, but it wasn’t in desire, no it was a calculating stare. He was studying her, probably to avoid her, but the one thing her victims never learn:  _ You can never avoid her for long _ .

“Transmat firing!” Drifter shouted. Then they were off. Layla’s only goal was to get 25 motes and go to the other side. She only wanted the male, and she would have him, she didn’t care if she had to wait till Post-Gambit match to trail him then  _ surprise _ him.

Jericho needed a stress relief today, so he decided to don his Notorious Sentry Armor and head into Gambit Prime. He knows that Gambit is frowned upon, but Gambit is a fun thing to do to blow off steam. Earlier he was in the Crucible and he was doing subpar, today wasn’t his day, so he went to Gambit. Drifter was a charming fellow, in his opinion, but also had some shady shit behind that smug face of his. 

Jericho loaded up his Blast Furnace and Last Man Standing shotgun and stepped into the Derelict. Emerald Coast was the map for today, Jericho’s favorite. He was eyeing the opposing team, it was full of newbies, except one. A Hunter, wearing the Notorious Invader Armor set. Great, just what he needed. A Gambit Invader Diehard. He was really going to have to watch himself, he can’t be as reckless as he wants this time. He eyed the sniper on her back, and he cursed himself. This one likes to sit back and snipe. So he’ll have to be careful out in the open, but there was something else about her, the way she was eyeing him. He suppressed a shiver as Drifter said the enemy type today is the Fallen, good. He knew the Traveler was with the Eliksni at one point, and he wondered why it left them, but he couldn’t dwell on it now. He had a Gambit Prime match to play.

Layla knew the invasion portal only lasts thirty seconds, but she had a plan. She brought a device that allows her to ‘swap’ teams for as long as she needed to. Giving her plenty of time with her prey. She took down a couple Fallen with her grenade and scooped up enough motes to bank a Small Blocker. These motes were also enough to activate the portal as well, so Layla’s smile grew wider into a malicious grin. She would be satisfied when she returned. She banked the motes and hopped into the portal, whilst simultaneously activating her device, ‘swapping’ teams. The portal accepted her entrance and she began her hunt. Hopefully, she would be fine soon, she could feel her arousal coating her panties. She had to find him soon.

Jericho’s team was full of inexperienced people. They knew how to kill, but they didn’t know how to bank. He has revived them at least six times in total already. He was running up to the middle to bank his ten motes when a small blocker, a Taken Vex Goblin appeared. He quickly blasted it with his shotgun and a Solar filled Melee. He banked his motes when he heard the words, “Invader’s here, watch your back.” Drifter said through the comms. Jericho retreated to the spawn area of Emerald Coast to see if he could get a line of sight on the invader. He knew it was going to be that Hunter, so he prepared. 

“Great… Now where is that Hunter, she has to be around here somewhere. There is no way she just disappeared.” Jericho said aloud to himself, at least he  _ thought  _ he was by himself.

A voice was behind him, whispering next to his helmet, where his ear would be, “Oh, I didn’t disappear. I came for you.” Then Jericho was on the ground looking up at the person he didn’t want to see.

Layla jumped through the portal and the Drifter told her to go make a mess, and oh she will alright. A mess in her pants if she doesn’t get a dick. She’s craving it at this point. She went invisible and crept her way to the Warlock. Her Ghost marked him the moment she laid eyes on him. He was hiding in the beginning Transmat Zone, perfect. The most secluded spot, where she wouldn’t be interrupted by his teammates. She was transported to the Beach, and she made a stealthy approach to him, she was stalking him. She had the Warlock in sight, where she heard him mumble something about her disappearing. She took this opportunity to sneak behind him and reveal herself. Before he could even react, she was straddling him and started to grind on him, further arousing herself. She was softly moaning because of this.  _ She needed it. She needed this. _

She put a knife to his throat, “You,” She pointed at his chest, “are going to fuck me right here, right fucking now. I’m  _ super  _ horny right now and if you deny me, I will make your existence a living hell. And if  _ that _ doesn’t get my- _ ooohh- _ point across, I will  _ fucking  _ castrate you,  _ slowly _ .” Layla threatened breathlessly. She was high on arousal right now, and she was going to make damn good on that promise should he resist. She grabbed his upper thigh from behind her and squeezed,  _ oh this going to feel so good.  _ Layla licked her lips at the thought.

Jericho couldn’t believe his ears, this Guardian, on the opposing team, came through the portal, not to actually invade, but to fuck him? Not only that, but she threatened him, at that, his eyes were wide inside of his helmet, as much as he wanted to deny her; Her grinding on him didn’t help him make a quick decision, but he did have a stressful day, so what’s the worst that can happen? The answer was, her following through on her threat,  _ that _ scared him, knowing Hunters, when they make threats, they 100%  _ will _ follow through with them, and Jericho happens to like his balls where they are. He got phantom pains from her describing it. He couldn’t really think of denying her for that reason. It was too late because she was ripping his pants to get to his erection, that was making a full appearance. Jericho couldn’t hold back the groan of pleasure, it felt so good to be taken like this. Then again, he has taken some other Guardians in weirder places, but that’s neither here nor there.

Layla wasted no time ripping his pants open to reveal his throbbing length. She moaned at the sight. It was huge and long, just how she prefers them. She opened a section of her pants to reveal her already wet clit. Sometimes being Awoken has its advantages and disadvantages. The advantage is her shallow pussy can stretch and take a lot more than it looks like it can take. Layla didn’t see any disadvantages here, she was going to love feeling full of his massive cock inside her. She adored the feeling of her pussy being stretched to accommodate any size and length. She continued to grind on him until she felt satisfied at coating his cock with her arousal.

“Well, are you going to or not?” Jericho groaned impatiently.

“Don’t be impatient, I’m in control, so I’ll decide when I can start.” Layla hissed. She will start when she’s damn good and ready.

Jericho couldn’t take the torture of being teased, he wanted to flip them and ram her. He was stressed out today and she was acting as the stress reliever. He wondered if she liked it rough.  _ Later. _ He was thinking of ways to flip this until he felt his cock enter wet, warm, and tight walls, fast. He almost came right there. 

Layla, feeling proud of her work, started to line herself up. She waited a precious moment before slamming herself on his erection. She moaned loudly upon it fully entering, and she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. It went  _ all  _ the way in, reaching her cervix and she moaned even louder if that was even possible. The sounds of gunfire and Fallen speech covered her moans. Jericho groaned loudly, he was pleasantly surprised she managed to fit his entire length in her. He could feel and see the bulge he had in her. He smirked inside his helmet, he knew he would be able to take over, eventually. He was going to start thrusting but she managed to get out, with loss of breath, “Don’t  _ fucking-  _ oh my - _ move.” _

Jericho grumbled but complied. He would bide his time and take control.

After Layla got used to him inside of her, she started to move, it was painful, but the pleasure was greater than the pain. She put her hands on his chest, still armored, and started to push on it to make herself bounce and ride him. She set herself a pace and rode him. She rode him for what felt like a long time.

Jericho let her set the pace and he slowly started to take over since he could feel and see her fatigue setting in. Riding a length his size would surely tire any female out. She leaned over him, pressing her armored body closer to his. Even though the battlefield noises were loud, he could hear her heavy breathing. “Holy shit, you- _ feel so fucking good-  _ are a big boy. I never felt this tired before.” she mewled out, subtly complimenting him. Jericho took this opportunity and flipped them, still inside her.

Layla rode him and pushed him further into her, he was more than satisfying her, she didn’t think she could go to anyone else after. His cock in her felt amazing, a drug that was highly addictive. She would gladly overdose on it if she could. Then, her back was on the ground and the Warlock above her. “My turn, my dearest Invader,” he growled out, then leaned down to where her ear would be, “Hope you like it rough…” he said as he pushed himself into her with a fast pace, drawing another long lengthy moan from her lips. Her legs wrapped around him, not giving him the chance to escape. Her hands found the faceplate release on her helmet, revealing a set of blue lips. She reached up and found the release on his, he didn’t complain, to reveal a nice set of light pink lips, begging to be kissed. Layla snaked her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers, kissing deeply, as deep as he was going in and out of her. His pace was more than welcome, she secretly loved being dominated like this. She also liked being the dominant one, but she can settle for this. She was getting tired anyway.

Jericho was taken slightly off guard when she lowered his faceplate on his helmet, and even more so when she revealed her blue lips.  _ An Awoken. _ The realization hit, she was on her ‘heat’ per se, it was when Awoken females become sexually hyperactive one a month or so, they fuck anything that has a dick. Jericho didn’t mind, and she certainly didn’t either.

Layla thought she was going to explode in pleasure when she felt his pace slow, he was ready and so was she. She pulled away from his lips breathlessly, “Don’t you dare pull out. I want you to- _ ah fuck-  _ fill me with your cum. I want you to- _ ah fuck- _ fill me up. Don’t you- _ fuck you feel so good- _ fucking stop.”

Jericho felt himself slowing, which meant his orgasm was close. When the female below said not to pull out, he knew this was a person he could come back to, if he ever found her again. “I didn’t plan on pulling out anyway, but first, I’m gonna make you scream,” Jericho growled as he made sure to hit her spot.

When he found Layla’s spot, she convulsed and started to scream in pleasure. She was thrown over the edge of pleasure. She felt herself explode on his cock, now dripping with her fluids. It was probably going to stain her pants, but she didn’t care, she got the best orgasm she has ever felt before.

When she moaned ‘don’t stop’ as she came, Jericho couldn’t hold back any longer, he convulsed and let loose his seed inside her pussy. Four separate pushes, all full of his cum. It actually started to leak  _ out  _ of her she was so full, but with the smile on her lips, she didn’t give a flying fuck. She was drunk with pleasure. 

Layla knew she was going to be sore after this, but she didn’t care. What she did care about was getting back to her ship. “Hey, uhm Warlock?” she timidly asked.

“Yes, Hunter?” A small smile still on his lips.

“Could you get me back to my ship? My Ghost doesn’t usually help with that, says I deserve it,” she whispered

“Sure, on one condition,” Jericho said with a smirk as he helped her stand on her wobbly legs.

“Hmmm?” The drowsiness setting in. She was leaning on him for support.

“Tell me your name. We kinda don’t know each other all that well.” Jericho explained sheepishly

“It’s Layla. Yours?” Layla asked, her voice hoarse and low from screaming in pleasure.

“Name’s Jericho, and let me say,  _ that  _ was an experience. Thank you, Layla. I needed that. Today was stressful.”

“Your welcome. Glad you aren’t stressed now. Sometimes, everyone needs a good fuck.” She said as she yawned. The only drawback: After she had sex, she got  _ really really  _ tired. The person who she had sex with took her back to her ship and normally left her there, and that was all she asked. Jericho, however, put a small tracker in her ship, to maybe meet up again.

Layla supported herself on Jericho as he escorted her to her ship, both of their legs sore and the fabrics repaired buy their Ghosts. As soon as Layla hit the pilot’s chair of her ship, she passed out, satisfied with a smile still plastered on her face.

 

...

 

Drifter looked at the stats of the last match and saw it ended in a draw. He looked and upon further inspection, he noticed that two of the top Guardians were on the bottom of the board. Upon seeing the clip, he immediately shut it off. He may be a renegade, but he knew the boundary. Some things are meant to be private.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that happened. Don't ask me for this. I write on my own volition.


End file.
